Au coeur de mon monde
by Radton
Summary: Harry, jeune homme solitaire et rebelle, est blasé de tout. Lors de son entrée à l'université, il ne s'attendait pas à apprécier sa nouvelle vie d'étudiant et encore moins à s'intéresser à un certain blond cachant un lourd secret. UA HP/DM coécriture avec Skipp7
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer **: Tout à JKR sauf l'histoire qui est issue de notre imagination.

**Pairing :** Harry/Draco (What else ?) et des surprises ^^

**Rating :** M

**Genre :** Romance/Drame

**Résumé **: Harry, jeune homme solitaire et rebelle, est blasé de tout. Lors de son entrée à l'université, il ne s'attendait pas à apprécier sa nouvelle vie d'étudiant et encore moins à s'intéresser à un certain blond cachant un lourd secret.

**Note d'auteurs :** Bonjour tout le monde, c'est Skipp7 et Radton (Là c'est Radton qui écrit ^^). Nous sommes ravies de vous présenter notre fiction qui est, comme vous l'aurez compris, une coécriture et nous espérons qu'elle vous plaira autant qu'à nous. Notre fiction se nomme « Au cœur de mon monde » et est un POV Harry.

Le premier chapitre sera écrit par Radton (c'est-à-dire, moi) et le second par Skipp7 et ainsi de suite. La durée entre deux postages sera d'environ deux semaines et nous essayerons d'avoir le moins de retard possible.

Je crois que c'est à peu près tout alors place au chapitre.

Radton.

**Au cœur de mon monde.**

**Chapitre 1.**

Je me jette sur mon lit, une bouteille d'eau à la main. Au loin, les derniers rayons du soleil d'août se dissipent mais l'air reste étouffant. C'est fou ce qu'il peut faire chaud dans une maison, même si je pense que les 37°C au-dehors y sont pour quelque chose. J'attrape une serviette posée sur le montant de mon lit et m'éponge le front luisant de sueur. Je vais mourir, je le sens, c'est atroce.

J'entends une porte claquer au rez-de-chaussée. Sûrement les parent qui se disputent encore. C'est pas comme si on en avait pas l'habitude, les disputes deviennent de plus en plus fréquentes et les causes sont de moins en moins justifiées. Je ferme les yeux dans l'espoir de ne plus entendre les hurlements incessants de ma mère, accusant mon père de je-ne-sais-quelle-faute. Lui ne dit rien, il se contente de l'écouter. Dans la famille, nous savons tous qu'il ne faut jamais interrompre ma mère lors d'une de ses crises de colère.

De la musique stridente me parvient de la chambre d'Ethan, probablement pour ne pas entendre la dispute qui se déroule en bas. Ethan, c'est mon grand frère. Il a dix-neuf ans et bosse depuis deux mois en tant que serveur dans une petite pizzeria sympa près de la fac où je vais entrer en septembre, c'est-à-dire dans peu de temps. J'ai également deux sœurs. Cassie, qui a quinze ans, est une emmerdeuse de première, n'en faisant qu'à sa tête et proférant des insultes à tout va. D'ailleurs, les parents ne savent plus où donner de la tête entre les crises de madame et les mauvaises notes. Puis il y a Tara, vingt-trois ans et qui a son appart à elle. Elle y vit avec Sacha, son fils de trois ans. Le père, un petit con de service, l'a quittée pour une pouffiasse maquillée comme une peinture à la gouache lorsqu'il a apprit qu'elle était enceinte. Selon lui, il était trop jeune et immature pour devenir père. A cause de ça, elle a dû arrêter ses études pour devenir caissière dans un supermarché pourrit et comme ça paye presque pas, elle enchaîne les petits boulots. Inutile de préciser que les fins de mois sont difficiles à bouclées mais heureusement que la famille est là pour l'aider.

J'entends des pas précipités dans l'escalier puis la porte de Cassie se refermer brutalement. Et voilà, encore une crise d'adolescente capricieuse. Comme à chaque fois, elle a dû demander aux parents de se calmer et s'est vue obligée d'aller dans sa chambre, Mine de rien, je la comprend. La situation nous pèse tous même si Ethan et moi préférons nous taire et supporter en silence. Bien sur, les parent savent ce qui se passe sous leur toit mais, malgré leurs efforts, la situation ne s'arrange pas.

Fait vraiment trop chaud dans cette chambre. Je me lève et vais ouvrir la fenêtre. La légère brise me fait un peu de bien et je ferme les yeux pour profiter pleinement. J'ouvre les yeux lorsque j'entends la porte d'entrée claquer. Mon père se dirige en grandes enjambées vers la voiture et démarre rapidement. Ça se finit toujours comme ça. Ma mère va ensuite se mettre à pleurer silencieusement pour ne pas nous inquiéter et, nous, on fera comme ci tout allait bien. Mon père va sûrement faire un tour pour se détendre et reviendra aux alentours d'une heure du matin. Rien de nouveau, en somme.

Je soupire et retourne m'allonger sur mon lit. Pourquoi faut-il que ma famille sois si exaspérante ? La seule personne que j'arrive à supporter, c'est Ethan. Il est exactement pareil que moi, sur presque tous les points. La seule différence entre nous c'est que lui est un gars super social avec des tas de potes. Pas que je m'en plaigne, loin de là. J'ai toujours trouvé les gens insignifiants et futiles. Suffit juste de regarder les gens de mon âge, tous obnubilés par les jeux vidéo et les gros seins. Pathétique. Je préfère largement me consacrer à ma passion plutôt que de traîner en boite toute la nuit et finir à moitié torché.

Dans quelques jours, j'entrerais à l'université où j'effectuerais des études de musicologie. Je me suis toujours intéressé à ce qui touchait de près ou de loin à un instrument et, depuis que j'ai dix ans, je joue de la guitare. Je pense que je pourrais passer ma vie à gratter des cordes sans jamais m'en lasser, C'est fou mais quand je joue, je suis dans mon élément, comme ci une bulle protectrice m'enveloppait et me coupait des mes problèmes. J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait un club de musique dans la fac où je vais alors peut-être que je m'y inscrirait. Ça pourrait être sympa même si la perspective de me retrouver avec des gamins se croyant musiciens m'enchante peu. Tara dit souvent que j'ai un vrai don et que je devrais penser à devenir guitariste.

* * *

**Voilà, nous espérons que ce premier chapitre vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à nous laisser vos impressions, ça fait toujours plaisir ^^**

**Radton & Skipp7**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer **: Les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Je ne tire aucun bénéfice de la co-rédaction de cette fiction.

**Rating** : M

**Note d'auteur **: Bonjour/Bonsoir à toutes et tous ! Moi, c'est Skipp7, la coéquipière de Radton pour Au cœur de mon monde, et je suis abominablement en retard pour vous livrer ce second chapitre et je m'en excuse le plus platement. Pour ma défense, j'ai eu pas mal de rattrapages à faire, pas mal de soirées et un début de vacances chaotique, recherchant activement du taff. Bref, j'ai une vie. Mais je ne vais pas m'étendre plus longtemps sur ma petite vie et je vous laisse lire la suite de cette fiction.

En espérant que vous passerez un agréable moment, bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 2**

Les étudiants se pressent par dizaines sous les panneaux d'affichage. Je ne me sens pas à ma place au milieu de cette masse grouillante de conversation. J'espère que ma promotion ne sera pas trop énorme. Je préfère le calme.

Bien à l'abri dans la bulle que me créent mes écouteurs, je prends mon courage à deux mains et fends la foule pour accéder aux informations qui m'intéressent. Mon corps est bousculé et pressé de toutes parts et je grimace. J'ai horreur qu'on me touche. Je joue des coudes et obtiens enfin le renseignement que je cherchais. Bâtiment 7, salle B-5. Je fais marche arrière sans ménager les personnes qui se resserrent contre moi et sors enfin du bâtiment principal, le 2.

Les bâtiments abritant les salles de cours sont plutôt dispersés sur le campus. Je croise de nombreux étudiants, tantôt en groupe riant ensemble, tantôt seuls et à l'air complètement perdus. C'est dingue, d'arriver à dix-huit ans et de paniquer pour trouver une salle de cours...

Un groupe d'une petite trentaine de personnes stagne devant mon bâtiment. J'espère sincèrement que tout ce monde ne fait pas partie de ma classe. En particulier cette petite jeune femme brune aux cheveux courts dressés en sorte de piques et au style vestimentaire quelque peu douteux. Elle a l'air surexcitée et papillonne de gens en gens pour entamer la discussion.

Je me tiens à l'écart du groupe formé par mes futurs camarades. Je n'ai aucune envie de me mêler à eux. J'ai pour optique de passer cette année en solitaire, comme j'ai effectué la totalité de ma scolarité. Je n'ai jamais éprouvé le besoin d'être entouré pour des personnes de mon âge. Ils sont tellement éloignés de ma façon de penser ! À se comporter comme des bêtes de foire, à celui qui sera le plus saoul, à celui qui aura couché avec le plus de monde possible, à celui qui se ridiculisera le plus, et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour se sentir aimé. Non merci, je préfère qu'on me laisse dans mon univers, entouré de musique et de solitude.

La petite brune s'approche de moi, avec un sourire tellement large qu'il pourrait atteindre ses oreilles. Enjouée, elle me tend la main.

« Salut ! Moi, c'est Hermione ! »

Je lui jette un regard blasé et elle baisse sa main quelques secondes plus tard. Devant mon silence, elle reprend, son enthousiasme quelque peu retombé.

« D'accord... Et bien je suppose qu'on fera connaissance plus tard... »

Et elle s'éloigne, à mon plus grand soulagement.

Je rentre dans la salle en bon dernier. Et c'est donc en bon dernier que je ne trouve aucune table libre, en dehors d'une place à côté de la dénommée Hermione et d'un petit brun à l'allure taciturne. Mon choix est vite fait. Je m'installe à côté du brun sans un mot. Il ne tourne même pas la tête vers moi, continuant de fixer la rangée de professeurs devant nous. Je sens que je vais l'apprécier celui-là. Au moins, il ne me les brisera pas.

Le speech des professeurs est long et plutôt ennuyeux. Mon esprit s'échappe ailleurs, dans une idée de composition qui vient de germer dans ma tête. Je me sens bailler en conséquence du fond sonore crée par le monologue des professeurs. Une bonne heure plus tard, ils nous lâchent avec la tâche de créer notre emploi du temps d'ici les deux jours qui suivent. Autant s'occuper de ça cet après-midi pour rester couché le reste de la semaine... Mais en attendant, je dois manger quelque chose et c'est naturellement que je prends la direction de la pizzeria où travaille Ethan. Qui sait, peut être qu'il pourra m'obtenir un prix d'ami, et j'aurais le ventre plein, au moins.

Je ne m'attendais pas à une telle merde administrative. Partout, des files d'élèves devant les panneaux d'affichage à choisir leurs horaires, devant des salles de cours à attendre de se faire inscrire aux cours et horaires choisis... Le tout sous une chaleur étouffante et dans un joyeux brouhaha. Tout ce que j'aime en somme... Et ça fait deux heures que je passe mon temps à poireauter. J'ai croisé des visages aperçus à la réunion de ce matin, notamment mon voisin silencieux. Lui aussi avait l'air d'en avoir plus que ras-le-bol... Si j'avais voulu, j'aurais tenté un rapprochement, une sorte de solidarité envers un gars à l'allure aussi blasée que moi... Mais non. J'irais plus vite seul, et comme je n'ai besoin de personne, autant ne pas traîner un boulet derrière moi.

Après une après-midi des plus merdiques et harassantes et un trajet en bus compressé entre tous ces anonymes rentrant du travail, c'est avec bonheur que je retrouve le silence de ma chambre. Je balance mon sac sous le bureau et m'affale avec délice sur mon lit refait par les soins de ma mère. J'ai toujours la flemme et je ne suis pas assez du matin pour me préoccuper de l'aspect de ma chambre quand je me lève de toute façon...

La porte s'ouvre à la volée et je sursaute violemment. Tout sourire, Ethan vient s'asseoir au pied de mon lit, en tailleur. Je me redresse pour lui faire face.

« Tu es parti super vite ce midi, dis donc, on a même pas eu le temps de parler de ta matinée... »

Je grogne. C'est pas comme si j'avais envie de m'étendre sur le sujet... Et puis je n'avais pas le temps de traîner, surtout après avoir mangé.

« Y'a rien de remarquable à en dire... »

« Oh, je suis sûr qu'il y a des filles mignonnes dans ta classe. »

Et voilà. Le stéréotype même des gens de ma génération. C'est vomitif.

« Je n'y ai pas fait attention. »

« Comment ne peux-tu pas remarquer s'il y a des jolies filles ou non ? Tu préfères les garçons au moins ? »

Je lui sers mon regard blasé favori. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je devrais m'intéresser aux gens. Je les trouve tout simplement minables.

Ethan a l'air songeur et son visage se fend soudain d'un sourire malicieux. Il a la tête de celui qui vient d'avoir une illumination.

« Je sais ! Tu es un être asexué ! »

Je pousse un profond soupir. Je n'ai pas envie de me lier à qui que ce soit. Ça ne m'intéresse pas.

« Ethan, tu es désespérant. C'est pas parce que toi tu cours après toutes les minijupes que tu croises que c'est une généralité. »

« Mon pauvre petit Harry... Un jour, tu comprendras de quoi je parle... »

Son air faussement fataliste me fait sourire. Sourire qui fond à la question suivante.

« Alors la fac, c'est comment ? »

« En toute sincérité ? Chiant. »

Mon frère éclate de rire.

« Sérieusement ! Arrête de rire, je ne sais pas ce que je fais là bas ! S'inscrire en cours est d'un ennui mortel, ils ont tous des têtes d'abrutis paumés, une fille complètement surexcitée à voulu me serrer la main, quoi ! »

Son rire redouble devant mon air scandalisé. Agacé, je lui balance mon oreiller.

« Mais arrête de rire !

Il parvient à se calmer au bout de plusieurs minutes. Il tripote mon oreiller et finit par le serrer contre lui, à la manière d'un doudou. Lorsqu'il ouvre la bouche, les séquelles de son rire sont encore audibles dans sa voix.

« Oh mon dieu ! Une fille a tenté de communiquer avec moi ! Elle a essayé de me toucher ! »

Vexé par la moquerie bien présente dans sa voix, je me rue sur lui pour lui faire payer son insolence quand je suis stoppé par un cri montant du rez-de-chaussée. Ethan lâche un soupir de lassitude.

« Et c'est parti pour une nouvelle dispute ! À ton avis, quel est le motif cette fois ? »

Je hausse les épaules en signe d'ignorance. De toute façon, ont-ils vraiment besoin d'une raison pour se crier dessus ?

D'un commun accord, nous décidons de descendre voir ce qu'il se passe.

« Encore une fois, tu n'écoutes jamais quand je te parle, James ! »

« Bien sûr que je t'écoute ! Mais entre la rentrée et la préparation de mes cours, excuse-moi mais j'ai d'autres choses en tête que de penser à un fichu morceau de beurre ! »

« Tu n'as que ton travail à la bouche! »

« Et puis tu pouvais y aller, toi ! Tu es rentrée du boulot avant moi, il me semble ! »

« Insinuerais-tu que je ne fous rien au travail ? »

Les yeux de ma mère s'étrécissent et son regard se fait plus menaçant.

« Je n'ai jamais dit... Oh, et puis pense ce que tu veux, je m'en fiche. »

Mon père a lâché ça avec lassitude et quitte la pièce sous les cris de ma mère. Peu de temps après, nous entendons la voiture s'éloigner de l'allée de garage. Mon père est sorti se changer les idées. Encore une fois.

Les yeux humides, ma mère se détourne et s'aperçoit de notre présence. Sa voix est un peu sèche.

« Ne restez pas plantés là vous deux. Mettez la table, le repas est prêt. »

Faisant la moue, je me dirige vers le meuble à vaisselle suivi de près par Ethan, qui marmonne contre le fait que notre petite sœur ne fait jamais rien.

Une fois le repas expédié, je remonte dans ma chambre sans attendre et lance une de mes playlists favorites, puis j'allonge sur mon lit. Demain, je n'ai pas besoin d'aller à l'université et j'ai dans l'idée d'aller faire un tour chez le disquaire et de rentre visite à mon parrain. Histoire de m'échapper un peu de ce quotidien étouffant rempli de cris et de connerie.

Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! Si le cœur vous en dit, vous pouvez laisser votre avis, vos critiques (positives et négatives) et je serais ravie de les lire et de vous répondre ! Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne journée/soirée/fin de soirée/nuit. (Rayez les mentions inutiles).

Bisous et à la prochaine,

Skipp7.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Oui, oui, c'est bien moi, Radton, je ne suis pas encore morte :) Il y a encore du monde ? Je suis vraiment désolée de ce retard atroce de je-ne-sais-plus-combien-de-temps (oui, j'ai arrêté de compter) mais des évènements indépendants de ma volonté ont eu lieu. Tout d'abord, la première partie du chapitre est écrite depuis... Je dirais un peu moins d'un mois mais ma connexion internet à choisit ce moment pour rendre l'âme. Je vous explique pas la galère que ça a été d'être sans internet pendant 15 jours. L'EN-FER ! Le problème s'est réglé il y a environ quelques jours et il me restait la deuxième partie à écrire. Donc j'ai essayé de faire le plus vite possible pour ne pas vous faire attendre davantage. J'espère que vous suivez toujours autant notre histoire et que la suite vous plaira. Je remercie Skipp7, la seconde auteur de cette histoire, pour m'avoir soutenue pour ce chapitre et pour mes autres fics en cours ainsi que vous, chers lecteurs, sans qui nous ne serions pas là. N'oubliez pas, votre avis compte énormément pour nous :) **

* * *

« Bonjour à tous ! Il est 10h18 et nous commençons tout de suite avec les informati... »

Je jette mon réveil au sol, empêchant ce pathétique animateur de radio de continuer son éternel discours. Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous à nous les casser avec leurs conneries dès le matin ? Un sifflement me parvient. Je grogne et plaque mon oreiller sur ma tête. Je hais tous ces oiseaux qui chantent tous les jours à ma fenêtre comme pour me remémorer à quel point ma vie est merdique. J'ai dans l'espoir de me rendormir même si je sais au fond de moi que cela me sera impossible et la perspective de me lever maintenant me donne envie de gerber.

Je déteste ce stupide dicton qui dit qu'il suffit de compter les moutons pour s'endormir. Je l'ai déjà fait dans mon enfance et ça n'a pas marché. Pas même une seule fois. Les adultes racontent des conneries à leurs gosses pour leur faire avaler leur propre connerie. Pitoyable. Je me retourne et fixe le plafond. Le sommeil m'a définitivement quitté mais je n'ai toujours pas envie de me lever. Les problèmes de la vie me rattraperont bien assez tôt alors je préfère paresser, essayant de retarder le moment fatidique où je devrais à nouveau faire face. Je m'étends lorsqu'un coup sec est donné à ma porte.

« Debout crétin ! »

Je la déteste. Je hais ma petite sœur, chieuse de première et emmerdeuse de haut niveau. Des fois je me dis que c'est à cause d'elle tout ce qui nous arrive. Je me dis que si elle n'était pas née, les choses auraient pu être différentes. Mais souvent c'est parce que j'ai besoin de faire porter le chapeau à quelqu'un et qu'elle est la seule personne sur qui je peux m'acharner. Les gens disent que c'est normal, 'l'adolescence', mais moi je sais que ce n'est pas ça. Je sais que de la voir là, avec nous, m'insupporte. Je ne suis pas encore arrivé au point de vouloir sa mort mais j'aimerai qu'elle souffre autant que nous tous dans cette famille, qu'elle sache ce que signifie la vraie douleur. J'aimerais qu'elle arrête de se prendre pour le centre du monde ou de penser que sa vie est finie parce qu'elle s'est cassé un ongle. Elle représente à elle seule tout ce que je déteste chez quelqu'un et ce n'est pas peu dire.

Je grogne et jette une chaussure se trouvant au sol sur ces crétins d'oiseaux. Ils s'envolent en lançant des cris indignés. Ça aura au moins eu le mérite de les faire taire et peut-être qu'ils arrêteront de squatter mon appui de fenêtre. Espoir inutile vu que ces stupides bestioles reviennent toujours. Je décide de me lever mais retombe sur mon lit, crevé. Je donnerai tout ce que j'ai, même si je possède pratiquement rien, pour pouvoir dormir encore quelques heures. J'écarquille les yeux et grogne lorsque je sens le début d'une érection naître dans mon boxer. Je me redresse sur mes coudes et soulève légèrement le tissu. Oh non ma belle, pas ce matin. Je secoue la tête lorsque je prends conscience de mes pensées. Si je me mets à parler à mon sexe, c'est que ça ne tourne définitivement pas rond chez moi.

Pris d'un courage que je ne me connaissais pas, je réussis à me lever et enfile un vieux tee-shirt traînant sur le montant de mon lit. Hors de question que quelqu'un me voit torse nu ! Je plaque ma main sur ma bouche pour couvrir un bâillement et sors de ma chambre en grommelant contre la petite peste qui me sert de sœur. Ne pouvait-elle pas rester dans sa chambre à jouer aux barbies et me laisser trouver un semblant de sommeil ? Non, il fallait que cette erreur de la nature décide de me pourrir un peu plus ma journée. J'entre dans la cuisine et m'aperçois que seuls Ethan et le monstre sont présents.

« Les parents sont pas là ? »

« Non » me répond Ethan avant d'engloutir une cuillère de céréales.

Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne m'étonne pas ? Nos parents sont pratiquement jamais là alors on a l'habitude à force. Je m'empare d'un bol et pars m'asseoir face à la peste qui me fixe comme si j'étais une merde. Je ne prends même pas la peine de lui dire d'arrêter de me regarder de la sorte, une gamine de 15 ans ne m'impressionne pas, et me sers du lait ainsi que des céréales.

« Cass', envoie le jus d'orange, s'te plaît » demande mon frère.

« Prends-le toi-même »

Voilà le genre de chose qui fait que je ne la supporte plus. J'ai une soudaine envie de l'étrangler mais je m'efforce de manger en silence tout en guettant la réaction d'Ethan du coin de l'œil. Il est quelqu'un de plutôt cool et ne remettra pas cette chose à sa place comme moi je l'aurai fait. Comme pour confirmer mes dires, il se contente de faire un bruit faussement agacé, je le connais, et se lève pour aller chercher lui-même la boisson. En repassant derrière elle, il lui ébouriffe gentiment les cheveux en la traitant de teigne tandis qu'elle gueule que sa coupe est défaite. Elle se lève, apparemment furieuse, et cours dans la salle de bain. Fais attention à ne pas briser le miroir en te regardant, sale peste.

Je me retourne vers mon frère qui mange sans me prêter plus d'attention que ça. Au bout d'un petit moment, il relève le regard vers moi stoppant par la même occasion sa cuillère à quelques centimètres de sa bouche.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu sais que tu as l'air d'un parfait crétin comme ça ? »

« Je te remercie de ce compliment » rit-il après avoir enfourné sa cuillère dans sa bouche.

Je grimace. Je hais quand on parle la bouche pleine et cet imbécile le sait et en profite. Je lève les yeux au ciel face à son sourire suffisant et continu mon petit-déjeuner. Je n'ai pas de chance, ma famille est vraiment la pire de ce monde. Je retiens un grognement de désespoir lorsque le monstre se rassoit face à moi. Pourquoi ne sait-elle pas étouffer avec son sèche-cheveux ? Ça nous aurait fait des vacances, au moins. Ethan se lève et débarrasse ses affaires dans l'évier en sifflotant. Il se tourne ensuite vers moi tandis que la gamine essaye encore de me faire peur avec son regard-de-la-mort-qui-tue à deux balles.

« Tu viendras à la pizzeria aujourd'hui ? »

« Je sais pas, j'ai plein de choses à faire »

La peste éclate d'un rire repoussant qui dévoile son appareil dentaire. Je me serai bien foutu d'elle et de son sourire imitation rails de train si seulement je savais ce qui la fait rire. En fait non, je ne veux pas savoir tout simplement parce que je me fiche d'elle.

« Toi ? Faire plein de choses ? La seule chose que tu sais faire c'est de rester dans ton coin à te lamenter sur ta vie débile. En fait non, toi aussi t'es débile »

Je sens mes poings se crisper tandis que j'essaye de contrôler la rage qui monte progressivement en moi. Vaux mieux pour elle que je ne m'énerve pas sinon elle risque de pleurer pendant ses trente prochaines années.

« Lâche-lui les pompes, Cassie » soupire Ethan.

« Non, laisse-la. Après tout, une gamine s'amuse comme elle peut » dis-je à mon frère en ignorant la chose.

« C'est moi que tu traites de gamine? Espèce de sale crétin congénital »

Je soupire et pince l'arête de mon nez entre mon pouce et mon index. Cette fille a le don de me faire sortir de mes gonds mais je ne rentrerais pas dans son jeu, plutôt mourir.

« T'es qu'un abruti en manque d'amis parce que t'es un constipé qui n'arrive pas à placer plus de trois mots à la suite et tu ne...»

« Tu vas te la boucler, oui ?» crie-je en me levant d'un seul coup, faisant tomber ma chaise.

Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui me retient de la tuer. Je vais faire payer à cette chose d'être venue au monde. Je vais l'étrangler lentement et prendre un plaisir jouissif à voir son visage passer de couleurs en couleurs jusqu'à ce que ses poumons expulsent leur dernière bouffée d'air ! Je sais qu'il faut que je me calme mais je n'y arrive pas. Je vais la butter, je le sens, je vais commettre un meurtre dans cette cuisine !

« Pourquoi est-ce que je me la bouclerais pour toi, hein ? T'es qu'un dégénéré ! » hurle-t-elle en se levant à son tour.

« Et toi t'es une sale garce, chacun son truc » dis-je sur le même ton.

« Hé ! Calmez-vous, vous deux ! » intervient mon frère.

Ni elle ni moi ne l'écoutons et continuons à nous fixer avec rage. Je sens ma respiration s'accélérer et le sang dans mes veines se chauffer.

« Je souhaiterais que tu ne sois pas mon frère! »

« Je souhaiterais que tu meurs! »

La peste écarquille les yeux alors que sa bouche s'entrouvre sous le choc. Elle n'a que ce qu'elle mérite, elle n'avait qu'à pas me chercher, c'est tout. Elle ne sait plus quoi dire et devient rouge pivoine. Derrière elle, j'aperçois Ethan qui est figé par ce que je viens de dire. Quoi ? Suis-je le seul à ne pas être choqué par mes propos ? La peste renifle et des larmes coulent sur ses joues.

« Je te déteste » murmure-t-elle.

Elle... Pleure ? Cette sale peste qui insulte tout le monde et qui se prend pour la plus belle, pleure ? C'est le monde à l'envers et j'en aurais bien ris si Ethan n'avait pas l'air aussi interdit.

« JE TE DETESTE ! » hurle-t-elle à nouveau en courant hors de la pièce.

Bon débarras, tiens. Je sens un sentiment de victoire monter en moi tandis que je me saisis de mon bol et le porte dans l'évier, là où Ethan est toujours appuyé et me fixe comme si une centaine de boutons d'acné venaient de sortir sur mon visage.

« Quoi encore ? » grogne-je.

Il cligne stupidement des yeux et fronce les sourcils en me fixant.

« Tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de dire ? »

« Oui et alors ? »

Oups, mauvaise réponse si on en juge son regard qui se durcit. Je résiste à l'envie de lever les yeux au ciel pour une histoire si futile et garde mon attention sur lui.

« Tu as dit que tu voulais qu'elle meure ! »

Non, j'ai vraiment dit ça ? Quel mauvais frère je fais... Ethan pense sérieusement que je suis atteint d'Alzheimer précoce pour me rappeler ce que j'ai dit il y a même pas dix minutes ? Je l'ignore et sors de la pièce. Je sais que si je lui réponds, il enchaînera sur des tas de sujets qui me gaveront plus qu'autre chose et je l'enverrais chier. Alors pour éviter d'en arriver à ce stade je préfère partir. Je monte quatre à quatre les escaliers et entends un reniflement provenant de la chambre du monstre. Tant mieux, ça lui fera les pieds à cette conne. Un sourire moqueur prend place sur mes lèvres tandis que je rentre dans ma chambre à la recherche de nouvelles fringues. J'ai l'intention d'aller faire un tour chez le disquaire du coin, histoire de voir s'il a reçu des albums que je n'ai pas encore. Je me tourne vers ma pile de cd et esquisse un sourire satisfait en voyant ma collection. La musique est ma plus grande passion, je crois que je pourrais mourir sans ça. J'attrape un boxer, un tee-shirt blanc uni ainsi qu'un vieux jean troué puis pars m'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

Je me déshabille rapidement et observe mon reflet. Je crois que j'ai encore maigri mais je m'en fous. Je ne suis pas anorexique, c'est ce qui compte. Et puis même si je l'étais, qu'est-ce que ça pourrait changer ? Au pire, mon espérance de vie chuterait considérablement. De toute façon, on doit tous mourir un jour ou l'autre alors un peu plus ou un peu moins, quelle différence ? Je ne prends pas la peine de m'attarder plus devant le miroir et rentre dans la douche. Je n'ai pas envie de traîner surtout que j'ai décidé de passer voir Sirius, mon parrain, après le disquaire. Je soupire de lassitude face à la journée qui m'attend et commence à me laver.

Je sors une dizaine de minutes plus tard de la salle de bain et descends dans le salon. Je passe devant Ethan qui mate un film de guerre et le vois grimacer. Je fronce les sourcils et me retourne pour voir ce qui le dérange autant. D'accord, je savais que mon frère était un gros maniaque de la propreté mais je ne me doutais pas que c'était à ce point-là. Ce ne sont que des traces d'eau sur le sol causées par mes pieds encore mouillés, merde. Pas la peine d'en faire un drame ! Il secoue la tête d'un air affligé et je lève les yeux au ciel. Encore un point qui nous différencie, Ethan et moi. Contrairement à lui, je suis un gros bordélique. Il m'arrive même de paumer des affaires que j'ai utilisé quelques minutes plus tôt.

Je passe une main dans mes cheveux encore un peu mouillés et enfile une paire de basket. Je m'habille souvent n'importe comment en ce moment et, franchement, je m'en fous.

« J'y vais » crie-je à mon frère.

Je prends les clés de la maison et sors. La petite brise me fait frissonner légèrement et j'attraperais sûrement une grippe dans très peu de temps. Tant mieux, j'aurais une raison valable de louper les cours même si l'université n'est pas trop d'accord avec l'absentéisme. En parlant de ça, je viens de me souvenir que je dois encore aller m'inscrire au club de musique. J'ai finalement décidé d'essayer de voir ce que ça pourrait donner et si c'est vraiment nul je verrais pour me désinscrire. J'espère juste qu'on nous obligera pas à apprendre l'histoire de la musique, je la connais pas cœur, et qu'on nous fera travailler des morceaux sympas.

Je traverse la route en diagonale tout en vaillant à ce qu'aucune voiture n'approche. J'ai décidé de m'y rendre à pied sans l'aide des transports en commun pour profiter du soleil des derniers jours d'été. Sur le trottoir d'en face, un groupe de mecs d'une vingtaine d'années squatte un petit parc minable tout en roulant des joints. Vive la jeunesse actuelle, j'ai envie de dire. Un des gars me capte des yeux et se met à siffler.

« Hé beau gosse, ça te dirait de venir t'installer avec nous ? »

Je ne prends même pas la peine de regarder ce petit prétentieux qui croit pouvoir m'attirer dans son lit avec ses compliments à deux balles. Et si je lui disais d'aller sauter sa mère, est-ce qu'il me lâcherait les bottes ou continuerait-il à me lécher le cul ? Sans mauvais jeu de mots, bien évidemment. Je continue de marcher tandis qu'un nouveau sifflement se fait entendre. Putain, il est lourd à la fin !

« Fais pas ta mijaurée et viens poser ton petit cul ici »

Je lui fais un doigt d'honneur comme réponse et ses imbéciles de copains se mettent à ricaner bêtement. C'est vachement drôle, je me tords de rire à terre tellement je rigole. Doublement pathétique.

J'arrive assez rapidement chez le disquaire et je me sens tout de suite bien, limite détendu. C'est fou mais ça me fait cet effet-là à chaque fois. Je me dirige vers la caisse où se trouve le gérant, et seul vendeur, du magasin. Il me fait un sourire digne des pubs pour dentifrices dès qu'il me voit et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de lui renvoyer un sourire amusé.

« Salut Josh »

« Bonjour Harry. Tu viens agrandir ta collection ? »

Je hoche la tête tandis qu'un petit rire le secoue. Il me connaît parfaitement sur ce plan-là et je crois bien être son client le plus rentable. J'ai acheté tous mes cd dans son magasin et, franchement, je ne changerais de boutique pour rien au monde. Josh sait conseiller ses clients lorsqu'un choix entre deux produits s'impose. Ce qui est bien, c'est qu'il vend aussi du matériel pour les guitares et tout un tas d'autres trucs.

« Je viens voir si tu as reçu un album que je n'aurais pas encore »

Son sourire s'agrandit et je remarque qu'il a deux petites fossettes sur la joue gauche et que ses yeux pétillent. Comment fait-il pour être constamment joyeux ? C'est dingue, ce type à toujours le sourire aux lèvres, quoi qu'il arrive. Je me mets à sourire à mon tour alors qu'il n'y a aucune raison. Je crois que le fait de le voir toutes les semaines contribue à ma survie mentale. Il est un peu une sorte de repère, un pilier, quelque chose de stable dans ma vie. Je dis vraiment de la merde, mine de rien. Il passe une main dans ses cheveux bruns et me fixe d'une œillade amusée.

« J'en ai reçu, effectivement »

Il me fait signe de le suivre et je m'exécute, surexcité à l'idée de nouvelles trouvailles. Il m'emmène dans le rayon rock, mon préféré en passant, et s'arrête devant une rangée d'album que je ne possède pas encore. Merde, je crois que je pourrais avoir une érection. Je me saisis d'un album au hasard et caresse le plastique d'un geste aérien. Je suis en plein dans un rêve. Je sais, ça à l'air con dit comme ça mais c'est ce que je ressens actuellement. Je crois que j'affiche un stupide sourire niais mais je m'en fous, je suis bien. Je me tourne vers Josh qui sourit d'un air moqueur et me renfrogne légèrement à la vue de son regard goguenard.

« Je savais que ça allait te plaire »

Il me fait un clin d'œil et se tourne vers l'étalage. Je l'observe lentement tandis qu'un air de réflexion se dessine sur ses traits. Il est entrain de chercher quel disque me conviendrait et, quelque part, ça me touche qu'il fasse autant attention à ce détail. Je sais qu'il fait sûrement ça pour tous ses clients mais ça ne m'empêche pas d'être quelque peu ému. Il s'empare d'un album, secoue légèrement la tête et le repose à sa place et moi je ne peux que le regarder faire et me marrer. Tout d'un coup, il se saisit de deux autres albums et me les tend.

« Linkin Park ou U2, je n'arrive pas à me décider...»

Il affiche un air limite désespéré et je ne peux qu'être désappointé. On dirait vraiment que c'est lui qui souhaite acheter et qui ne sait pas quel choix faire. Je retiens un rire moqueur et essaye de lui faire un sourire rassurant.

« T'inquiète, je prends les deux »

Il me sourit une nouvelle fois tandis que le son d'une clochette se fait entendre, signe qu'un client vient d'entrer. Josh me fait un petit sourire en coin et se rapproche dangereusement, le visage à quelques centimètres du mien, son sourire charmeur bien en place.

« Je reviens » me murmure-t-il.

Son souffle chaud balaye mes lèvres tandis qu'il se redresse et pars en direction du nouveau client, un sourire chaleureux sur le visage. Je secoue la tête en riant doucement puis reporte mon attention sur les deux albums que je tiens dans les mains. Ils ont l'air vraiment cool, dommage que je ne peux pas les écouter maintenant. J'ai envie de faire un petit tour dans le rayon des accessoires pour guitares mais je me ravise. Plus vite je sors d'ici, plus vite je serrais chez mon parrain et plus vite je pourrais rentrer pour tester mes deux nouvelles trouvailles.

Je marche vers la caisse tout en observant les différents étalages de disques. Pas vraiment mon genre mais bon, il en faut bien pour tous les goûts... Je fixe un poster des Rolling Stone accroché au mur face à moi et me surprends à rêver. J'aimerais devenir un musicien aussi célèbre qu'eux. Pas pour la gloire, ça je m'en fous, mais pour exercer ma passion et être reconnu pour mon talent. Je pourrais ainsi voyager de pays en pays, découvrir de nouvelles cultures, rencontrer d'autres personnes. Parce que non, je ne resterais pas dans ce coin paumé qu'est cette foutue ville toute ma vie. Je m'en fais la promesse. Josh se poste devant moi et s'empare des articles pour calculer ce que je lui dois.

« Alors, convaincu ? »

« Ouais, je sais pas comment je ferais sans toi »

Il me fait un petit sourire en guise de remerciement et m'annonce le prix. Je lui tends la monnaie et sors après lui avoir dit un simple salut. Il ne me reste plus qu'à me rendre chez Sirius, ça fait un bail que je l'ai pas vu et je me demande ce qu'il devient. Je décide de prendre le bus, ça sera plus simple, il n'habite pas tout près d'ici. Lui vit dans la ville d'à côté, à une demi-heure de chez moi et c'est pas vraiment pratique donc je le vois de moins en moins souvent.

Je trouve une place libre dans le bus et je m'y installe en plaçant mes écouteurs sur mes oreilles. Immédiatement, plus rien ne compte à part la musique qui se répand en moi. Je suis comme dans une bulle protectrice et même les gens autour ne m'importent pas le moins du monde.

Après une dizaine d'arrêts, j'arrive enfin à destination et c'est avec un enthousiasme non dissimulé que je descends du bus. J'étais prêt à étouffer avec cette foutue chaleur. Est-ce normal qu'il fasse aussi chaud pour un mois de septembre ? Probablement que non. Il fallait juste que ce soit le jour où je décide de rendre visite à Sirius, histoire de me pourrir un peu plus la vie. Je hais la chaleur, ça a le don de m'énerver.

Je prends une grande bouffée d'air pour calmer ma colère passagère, respire calmement puis regarde lentement autour de moi. C'est dingue comme rien n'a changé. Ici c'est une petite ville tranquille où tout le monde se connaît plus ou moins. C'est assez sympa comme genre d'endroit, en fait. Je me dirige lentement vers la rue où habite Sirius tout en marmonnant quelques paroles que je connais par cœur.

J'arrive finalement vers le portail qui mène à la petite maison et appuie doucement sur la sonnette comme pour me prouver que je ne suis pas vraiment là. Merde, une appréhension monte soudainement en moi. Et s'il ne désirait pas me voir ? Et s'il n'était pas là ? Je me fais des films, ça doit être ça. Je deviens complètement parano.

« Oui ? »

Mon cœur rate plusieurs battements tandis que ma respiration s'accélère. Sirius... Sa voix n'a pas changé en six mois. Je deviens vraiment con, évidemment qu'elle n'a pas changé. Je me racle la gorge discrètement et décide de me lancer.

« Hum... C'est Harry »

Très bonne entrée en matière, vraiment. Rectification : je suis con. Quel crétin, autre que moi, aurait annoncé son retour après six mois sans nouvelles de cette manière ? Je suis un vrai boulet.

« Harry ? Comme dans Harry Potter, mon neveu ? »

Surprise ! Qui d'autre ? C'est dans des moments comme celui-là que je regrette de ne pas lui avoir rendu visite plus tôt.

« Ouais »

Une exclamation stupéfaite se fait entendre puis un audible « clic » m'annonce que le portail est ouvert. Je m'engouffre avec une petite hésitation à travers l'ouverture et pénètre directement dans un petit jardin entretenu avec soin. Je parcours les fleurs du regard lorsqu'un claquement de porte me fait relever la tête. Sirius se trouve là, me regardant avec des yeux écarquillés, les bras pendant lâchement le long de son corps. Je crois qu'il est surpris, ou peut-être choqué.

« Harry... »

J'ouvre la bouche mais aucun son ne sort, je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je n'avais pas mesuré à quel point six mois passés sans lui pouvaient être longs. Très longs. J'avance d'un pas, histoire de faire quelque chose et il semble sortir de sa transe. Il s'avance rapidement pour se stopper à quelques centimètres de moi. Je refoule un éclat de rire en remarquant à quel point j'ai grandi. Maintenant c'est lui qui doit lever les yeux pour me regarder en face et c'est vraiment hilarant à voir. Tout à coup, il pointe un index accusateur sur mon thorax et me fusille du regard.

« J'attends des explications, jeune homme ! »

Je fronce les sourcils sous son changement de comportement. D'accord, je sais que mon comportement n'était pas vraiment super mais de là à m'en vouloir autant... J'ouvre une nouvelle fois la bouche pour lui répondre mais il me devance.

« Six mois ! Six mois sans nouvelles ! Ne t'est-il pas venu à l'esprit que je m'inquiéterais ? Et tes parents ! Ils me disaient que tout allait bien, que je n'avais pas de soucis à me faire. Alors pourquoi, bon Dieu, pourquoi n'ai-je reçu aucun appel de toi ? »

Il est vraiment furax et je crois que j'éprouve un peu de remords. Encore une fois, j'ai été un parfait crétin. Génial. Sirius se calme légèrement mais ne me lâche pas du regard. Tout à coup, un sourire joyeux prend place sur ses lèvres et il me sert brusquement dans ses bras.

« Tu m'as manqué, gamin »

« Hé ! » m'indigne-je.

Il éclate d'un rire cristallin et moi je ne peux que l'observer avec une sorte de vénération. Lui aussi m'a manqué. Énormément.

« Aller, viens. On va pas rester dehors »

Il me fait un clin d'œil et se dirige vers la maison et moi je ne peux que le suivre en préparant mentalement mon discours d'excuses.


End file.
